Happily Weasley After
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This tells of how all the Weasley children got together with their significant others/future spouses. Some license for Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione is taken. The rest are of my own imagination. Enjoy!
1. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

**Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter**

All was quiet in the Room of Requirement. From out a window, owls could be heard hooting. Given the circumstances, the near silence was almost unnerving, especially to Harry Potter. That day, the Battle of Hogwarts and for the Wizarding World had begun. In a matter of hours, Harry would have to go and face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small sound. "Psst! Harry?"

"Hmm?" he harrumphed. He pulled out his wand out of instinct and cast Lumos. There before him was his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

"Good, you're awake. I can't get to bed – too much nerves. Can…can I sleep with you?"

Harry knew he would have to rise in a few hours, but he figured Ginny might be asleep by then and he could slip away unnoticed. He pulled back the coverlet of his hammock and Ginny climbed into bed with him. The pair held each other in the darkness. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"What's going to happen, Harry? Do you think we'll make it out of this?" Harry knew definitively that the answer would be no, but he couldn't bear to tell her that. So instead, he simply deflected with "I don't know." He then added, "Don't let it worry you. We're in the DA. We're good fighters. I bet we have a chance. And if we succeed, it'll be the start of a new life for us."

Ginny smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Ah, that'll be nice" she murmured. "You and me and the rest of my crazy family." Harry laughed. After a while, he could hear the rhythmic breathing that told him his love was asleep.

Harry could not find rest, so he lay awake and watched as the room gradually lightened around him. An hour or so before daybreak, he ever so gently slipped out of the hammock. He stole one last look at Ginny, kissed her softly and whispered, "Goodbye. I love you." Then the Boy Who Lived disappeared into the morning to meet his destiny. He didn't know it then, but a new life would be starting very soon.


	2. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger**

The two accomplices of the Golden Trio ran through the chaotic halls of Hogwarts. The battle had resumed moments before when Harry had miraculously come back to life. Now, Ron and Hermione had to kill Nagini the snake while Harry took care of Voldemort.

"Where could it be?' Hermione asked. The pair froze suddenly as they saw a group of about half a dozen Death Eaters charging up some steps toward them. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then began to duel. The 6 dark wizards held their own and even began to turn the battle in their favor. Suddenly, one shot a Killing Curse that just missed Hermione by inches.

The momentary panic Ron had felt at the sight of his love's near-death quickly boiled into rage. He returned a Killing Curse, and the Death Eater fell dead.

"Get back!" Ron roared. He waved his wand in a high arc, shooting threatening curses every which way at their adversaries. "No one touches her!" With his enemies momentarily stunned, Ron grabbed Hermione and hurried her behind the staircase.

"No matter what happens, stay down!" he ordered her.

"Absolutely not, Ron! No! What are you-" but Hermione was interrupted as Ron suddenly gave her a brief kiss on the lips and ran back out of sight.

Hermione watched fearfully as Ron faced the 5 Death Eaters again. They charged, but Ron fought bravely. Slowly, he gained the upper hand and killed three of them at once in an amazing feat of magic.

"No one messes with Ron Weasley's girlfriend and gets away with it," Ron shouted, unaware that Hermione could hear him even above the din. The other 2 Death Eaters charged. Ron killed each of them in raid succession.

By now, other Death Eaters nearby had noticed 6 of their mates go down at the hands of one blood-traitor. They charged Ron in a fairly steady stream, but Ron was unfazed. He shot green jets of light everywhere. The bodies began to accumulate in a heaping pile around him.

"THERE! YOU SEE THAT? CHALLENGE ME, IF YOU DARE! I'M RONALD WEASLEY, AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE REAL PUREBLOOD IS!" He kept firing even as Death Eaters tried to run past him without even attempting to fight. "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" The adrenaline pumped through Ron's rage, only fueling the carnage. Just then, a red light hit him in the head and he fell to the floor. Everything went black.

* * *

Ron woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed with the curtains undrawn. He could see into the Great Hall beyond and knew he was in some makeshift hospital. Just then, his family, Harry, and Hermione came filing into the room.

"Did we win?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said with a relieved smile. "But never mind that! Are you okay?"

Ron nodded. "Just got knocked out after offing a couple of Death Eaters."

"A couple? _A couple?!_ Try 53!" cried Dennis Creevey as he hurried into the stall. "Ron, you killed 53 Death Eaters single-handed!"

"Bloody hell, no!" Ron said, blushing. "It wasn't that many!"

"Oh, yes, it was!" added Lee Jordan as he followed into the stall. "Dennis and I counted them. There's quite a stack out there, Ron. You were amazing!"

Ron sheepishly took a bow. "Don't know where that came from."

"I do," said Hermione quietly with a smile. She turned to the others. "Can you give us a moment alone?" Everyone grinned knowingly and some even winked at Ron as they left.

Hermione walked closer to Ron's bedside and sat on the edge. Her smile broadened as she gazed at him with love in her eyes. "You saved my life," she said simply. Ron blushed again. "It was just a battle," he deflected bashfully.

"No," said Hermione softly. "It was much more than that." She stared at him for another moment before slowly leaning over and kissing him gently. Ron's eyes widened in surprise and when Hermione pulled away, there were tears in them.

"You really do love me," Ron got out, his voice choked with happiness. "You don't love Harry. You love me!"

"I thought you would have figured that out after I snogged your face off in the Room of Requirement last night!" Hermione bristled, amused.

"But I always thought you loved Harry."

"No, Ron. I never did, not in that way. I love him as more of a brother." She smiled, and her eyes grew dark with lust. "But you…" She bent over him again and started planting feather-like kisses all over his face and neck. Ron was ecstatic inside, but his face was one of bewilderment. He had never seen this…lovable side of Hermione.

"Ron, can you guess who I want to lose my virginity to?" Hermione asked.

Ron paused a moment before answering awkwardly, "Me?"

"And who do I want to marry?" she continued, her lips never leaving his face.

"Me," Ron repeated with more joy and certainty.

"And who do I want as the father of my children?"

"Me" Ron said slightly too loud, his voice dripping with the confidence that had possessed him in his rampage with the Death Eaters. "I love you," he told Hermione with intensity. "And I promise that I will protect you from now on. No matter what it takes."

"Good," Hermione grinned, before the two devoured each other's lips passionately.


	3. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

**George Weasley and Angelina Johnson**

The day after the Battle of Hogwarts was unusually sunny. None of the Weasleys noticed, for it was as if the nice weather was mocking them and the tragedy that had stricken their family.

Fred Weasley had been killed in the battle. The family was devastated. George, the fallen hero's twin, was inconsolable. The clan sat, along with Fleur, Harry and Hermione, along the Black Lake. No one could hold back the tears as half of the famous Weasley duo was lowered into the ground.

Coming up the aisle of mourners, Angelina Johnson scanned for these familiar faces, finally finding them in the front row. Bill, Harry, Ron and Arthur were all holding their significant others as they cried, though the men did not even bother to comfort themselves. Charlie and Percy were both standing off to the side, bewildered expressions across their faces as volunteers began to cover up Fred and all the other graves with dirt.

Angelina zeroed in on George, who was convulsing and rocking back and forth with sobs in his chair. He looked as though he might fall out of it any second, and for some reason, it annoyed her that no one remembered that he needed a shoulder to cry on more than anyone. So, she strode forward and gathered her dead boyfriend's brother into her arms. George clung to Angelina like a small child, tears splashing down her front and dark chocolate-brown skin.

"I'm sorry," Angelina got out, and then the tears finally came for her too. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

About 6 weeks later, Angelina Apparated in front of the Burrow. She marched up to the door with purpose and knocked. Molly barely had time to open the door and utter a greeting before Angelina strode in.

"Sorry to barge in like this, Mrs. Weasley, but I need to find George," she announced.

"Oh, y-yes of course, dear!" Mrs. Weasley replied. "I…um…I think he may be sleeping in still, but I'm sure he'll be up soon."

Something in Molly's voice told Angelina that this was a line, and resolved her suspicions that she had been right in coming. Angelina marched into the kitchen to find Harry and the surviving Weasley brothers, minus George, playing a game of Exploding Snap at the table.

"Got any Hungarian Horntails, Ron?" asked Percy.

"Go Snap, Perce" answered Ron. Percy drew a card, only to have it blow up in his face.

"Ooh, Fiery Wild Card, skip a turn! Bad luck, Percy" laughed Charlie.

"Morning, boys," Angelina called. The mates looked up.

"'Sup, Ange," Bill greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for George," she explained. The boys froze in their game.

"I wouldn't try and see him right now if I were you," Ron said slowly. "He hasn't left his room since we got home."

That did it. Angelina stomped over to the stairs. "Well, that just bought him a visit from me," she said resolutely and she began to climb, ignoring the boys' protests and warnings. She reached George's room after climbing several flights, and noted the new KEEP OUT sign tacked to the door. She banged her fist against the wood. "George." she called. No answer. "George!" Still nothing. "George Weasley, come out of there right now or I'm coming in after you! You don't want to be on the business end of my wand-"

Angelina stopped short as she pushed open the door. The room looked as though a hurricane had barreled through it. Paper and other garbage lay everywhere. The bed was unkempt. And sitting in the middle of it all was the one-eared wonder himself…drunker than Mad-Eye Moody. George turned his head at the sudden intrusion, but gave no other reaction; indeed, he seemed to stare right through Angelina.

"What're yousa doin' here?" he slurred. Angelina marched over to him and hauled him up by the arm.

"I'm here to make sure you don't waste yourself to death!" she snarled. "I know you lost your twin – and my boyfriend – but it's been almost two months. Man up and start living your life, dammit!"

She thought he would be too drunk to process any of that, so she was surprised when George yanked away from her.

"Listen, you think ya can just s-s-show-er up here and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"Yes, I do!" Angelina shouted. "More than you realize." Her expression softened when she saw the pain in George's eyes. "But I'd be able to understand even better if you just talked to me about it" she added gently.

"Forget it!" George snapped, still angry at her intrusiveness.

Angelina gaped and her eyes filled with tears. "Fine. I was hoping to cheer you up when I told you I applied and interviewed for the Holyhead Harpies," she snarled. "But I guess you don't care to do anything!" and she stormed out of the house. George stared after her before stumbling into the bathroom to look for another beer bottle.

* * *

A few days later, Angelina was in the Leaky Cauldron with her best friends, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.

"So, you heard whether or not you got a try-out spot for the Harpies?" asked Katie. Angelina shook her head.

"Not surprised, seeing as you apparently forgot to follow all the steps of the application," offered Alicia. Angelina snapped her head up, panicked. "Relax," Alicia continued before the latter could say anything and handed her a manila envelope. "A little birdie reminded me you needed a peer recommendation. This is just a copy; the real one's already been sent."

"Where did you get this?" Angelina asked, grabbing the envelope from her.

"George swore me to secrecy," Alicia slipped out before realizing what she had just said. Angelina looked up, shocked.

"George did this?" Her friends nodded.

"He said it was his way of saying goodbye" explained Katie. "He's leaving for the States tomorrow." Angelina stared and then hastily got up, thanked her pals and raced for the door. She had to find George and thank him.

* * *

It wasn't a long trek from the Leaky Cauldron to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but Angelina ran all the way there anyway, stopping only to receive a Patronus message that told her she booked a try-out slot for the Harpies. When she finally burst in the door of the joke shop, she found boxes stacked everywhere. Behind the counter stood George, a broom in his hand. At the sight of him, she smiled broadly and oddly felt her heart race.

"Hey," said George, startled. "Do you always try to give someone a heart attack when you enter a room?" Angelina's smile just widened.

"I got you a present. I was just at the Cauldron. Doing anything tonight?"

George just gestured to the room at large. "Cleaning," he answered.

"Well, you're done for the day" Angelina told him flatly.

"No way, I'm only half-way through."

"Cause we've got a date."

At the last word, George gave her a puzzled look. "Ok…"

"I owe you a bottle of firewhiskey!" Angelina grinned, whipping out a bottle of the stuff from behind her back.

George threw back his head and laughed, the first true laugh he had uttered since before his twin died. He accepted the gift and began to screw off the cork. He struggled.

"Bloody hell, the bottle's all sweaty and everything" he growled, his smile straining from the effort to open the drink. "You went and got this?" Angelina nodded, patiently waiting for the cork to finally give way, but it didn't.

"I don't know if we have any cups out, I think Ron packed them when he was here earlier…." George was rambling with an almost nervous edge to his voice.

"Tonight, we can drink straight from the bottle" Angelina dismissed, unconcerned. The bottle still was not opening, which seemed to give George some embarrassment. He turned his back to Angelina as he fought with the firewhisky, even as he continued his conversation with her.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"Alicia told me about the recommendation and what you did, and it's honestly the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Now, is there anything I can possibly do to repay you for such kindness?"

"Yes," George said right away, and for some unknown reason, Angelina's heart leapt. Until… "How do you get this bloody gold shit off?" That was in reference to the wrapping on the top of the bottle. Angelina helped him scratch off the gold and he turned away again.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we both leave town, why don't we take a walk through Diagon Alley and say goodbye." No response. "George, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," hissed George through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to open this firewhisky. You see, the twisty thing on the cork is broken, but I'm going to open this bloody firewhisky."

"Lemme see it" Angelina offered.

"No, I got it" refused George, wanting to impress her with his strength.

"Just open it" Angelina said, trying to hide her frustration as much as George.

"I'm sorry, I know you went through some trouble to get this" George apologized.

"It's gonna be okay" Angelina reassured him.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day" George apologized. There was an awkward pause before Angelina thought of something.

"You oughta stay."

"What?"

"The war is over; you can reopen this place and hire more staff."

"Ha, ha, very funny," George rebuked. No amounts of staff could replace the hole Fred's absence now placed over him and their store. But Angelina was still rambling on.

"And it's not like Ron or Ginny have close role models…"

"Role models? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying…I think your move to the States isn't necessary."

"Move? Angelina, you're leaving too?"

Angelina nodded. "I'd be based in Glouchester with the team, you could take the Floo Network…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're leaving the country, England, and we're never gonna see you again…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You get everyone addicted to your joke products and off you up and go…"

George slammed the bottle down on the counter in frustration. "Angelina, I don't know why the bloody hell you're mad at me."

Angelina could hide her emotions no longer. "I wish I was mad" she almost yelled, her eyes stinging with tears.

She did not know exactly what drove her to do what she did next. Maybe it was the loss of Fred, her old boyfriend. Maybe it was how much it had hurt her to see George in such a state of sorrow. Maybe it was the possibility of his leaving. Maybe it was the frustration that she could not convey to him the real reason he should stay: she wanted him to. Either way, she gave up with words. Overcome, she let out a strangled gasp, suddenly grabbed George and crushed her lips to his. George was so startled, he did not have the wits about him to pull away. Before he could even decide how to respond, Angelina was slowly drawing away after a few moments.

"I'm just too late" she got out through the tears that were now beginning to fall. George just stared at her, not believing that what had happened was real.

"Angelina? What the hell-?"

He was cut off as Angelina unexpectedly kissed him again. She pulled away soon after with a curious expression on her face. "Strange," she murmured, half to herself. "When I kiss you, it's like I'm kissing… _him_."

George stiffened. He knew who that him was, and now he thought it all made sense. Angelina looked as though she wanted to reach for him again, but he squirmed away before she got the chance. "No, I can't do this," he fumed. He tried to head back to the storeroom and disappear, but Angelina went after him and grabbed his arm.

"No, George, wait, you don't understand! If you think that I'm using you as some convenient replacement for Fred, nothing could be further from the truth." She breathed deeply and continued more gently when she saw she had George's attention; she must have read his mind.

"You want to know a secret? I couldn't decide at first between you and Fred even though I knew Fred fancied me. The only reason I chose him was because he asked me to the Yule Ball and you didn't. And even though I grew to love him in return overtime, I still had fancies for you as well as him. Now that he's gone…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't still around. And I won't know if you leave for the States." She took a deep breath and looked into his face before continuing. "If you really are going to do this, then I won't attend my tryout for the Harpies. I'll follow you. Where you go, I go. I love you – as much as I loved Fred, and perhaps even more because I feel your pain. The only way to survive pain is to share the burden with someone who understands you better than anyone else. If we hold each other up, we'll be alright. I love you, George Weasley. What about you?"

George stood there. Though his face betrayed no emotion, his head and heart were swimming. She loved him…so much so that she was willing to give up her dreams to help him through his grief. And he realized then and there that he loved her too much in return to allow her to give up her dreams for his sake. He smiled.

"Well, we can't have all those Hogwarts kids go without Weasley products, now, can we? Let's go get you on that Quidditch team."

With joy, Angelina threw her arms around him. After a moment, the pair leaned back to look into each other's eyes; hazel green on deep, dark brown. George slowly placed his hands upon Angelina's dark face. He kissed her, long and tenderly.

Two pairs of eyes closed as two pairs of lips explored, with growing boldness, each other; trying to learn and memorize each other's taste. George noted how moist Angelina's mouth was. He relished the warmth of her lips and how they seemed to meld perfectly to his. She tasted like sweet, liquid chocolate. Angelina, meanwhile, had been somewhat correct: kissing George did feel like kissing Fred, yet it was different too. Fred's lips had been coarser, whereas George's were smooth as glass. Yet, Fred had always been gentle when he and Angelina had kissed. George was more passionate, almost to the point of being rough, but Angelina didn't mind. She relished rough, as she knew how to play that way on the Quidditch pitch.

As George and Angelina kissed, Ginny walked past in the alley outside. She had come to check on her brother, but stopped short and gaped when she saw the sight inside. For a second, she had to do a double take, as it had been a common sight to see Angelina Johnson with Fred. But now, she was in a lip-lock with George. This seemed very suspicious. Ginny immediately turned around and Disapparated home.

Inside the shop, kissing turned into heated snogging. George pressed Angelina up against the far wall behind the counter. Tentatively, he nibbled on her lower lip with his teeth. Angelina moaned in ecstasy. George decided to take his prodding to the next level. He flicked his tongue out and traced her lips with it. Angelina groaned louder and opened her mouth wide. George thrust his tongue into Angelina's mouth, down into her throat. Angelina nearly gagged from the sudden intrusion, so she gripped and tangled her fingers into George's curly hair to steady herself. But, George's tongue felt oh so good inside of her. She gently nipped her teeth with it and sucked greedily. Then, she returned the favor by sticking her tongue into his mouth. The two wormy organs engaged each other in a sensuous dance.

At long last, the passion slowed. George resumed softly kissing Angelina's lips, while she tenderly fingered the wound where his left ear should have been. The pair thought the display of affection would never stop, until…

BRRING! The telephone hanging immediately next to them rang. Angelina jumped slightly, but George didn't even flinch.

"Ignore that," he gasped against her mouth. Angelina giggled into his lips. When the telephone kept ringing, George reluctantly separated from his newfound love.

"Oh, bloody hell," he groused. He picked up the receiver. "Hello, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George speaking." He winked at Angelina as he listened to the other end. Angelina leaned against the wall and smiled lovingly at him as she watched him speak. "Oh, sure, Mum, dinner. Yeah, I'll be there. Okay, bye." He hung up and grabbed Angelina's hand eagerly. "Come on, I'm inviting you," he told her. The couple ran happily out the door and closed up shop.

* * *

"Are you sure it was them, Gin?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, but… are you sure?"

"Bloody hell, Harry, I saw it with my own eyes! They were snogging, full-out snogging, in the middle of the store, in broad daylight! It was like watching some deja-vu moment!"

Harry, Hermione, Fleur and the Weasleys were all seated in the kitchen of the Burrow. Ginny had just recounted what she had seen at the shop. Everyone's reactions were mixed: Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Hermione were wiping away tears, Percy looked scandalized, Charlie, Bill and Arthur were smiling with an odd relief and Ron and Harry just looked confused.

"I'm sorry," Ron managed, "but I fail to see how this is a problem."

"She's using him, Ron! Don't you get it?" shouted Ginny. "It's all part of the whole friends with benefits deal. She's just lucky cause she has a carbon copy of her dead boyfriend to hook up with!"

"Now, Ginny," Harry said sharply. "I don't think you're being fair. We have no reason to believe that's why Angelina was kissing George. I know Angelina, and I don't think she's the kind that would pull this kind of, for lack of a friendlier term, slutty move. We have no way of knowing what feelings drove her to do this."

"But we can guess, can't we?" Hermione offered. "I bet it's a similar situation that Harry had with Cho over Cedric. Angelina's probably worked up over Fred's death, worried about George, maybe guilty about kissing him after she was with Fred and confused to focus on much else."

"And of course we didn't think of this, because we all have the emotional ranges of teaspoons," cracked Ron. Everyone laughed at the inside joke.

"Besides," Arthur added. "Who are we to judge? They say love, tolerance and acceptance are blind: color-blind, blood-blind, past-blind, all of it. Hell, if you really think about it, this family prides itself on tolerance and non-judgment. It's the underlying reason Voldemort and his followers hated us. We can't break that pattern, not now. If Angelina and George can save each other from their grief by finding love in each other, I say they go for it and we cheer them on." Everyone nodded. Ginny was looking down at the floor, obviously guilty that she had been so quick to assume the worst.

The family clock called everyone's attention as George's hand started to move from SHOP to HOME.

"Remember everyone: just be understanding," Bill ordered. A moment later, the door banged open and in rushed George, pulling Angelina after him by the hand. They stopped short when they saw everyone. Both blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Um…I…we…have something to say…" George started, but Charlie held up a hand.

"Save it, little bro. We already know." He glanced at Ginny. "This one saw you guys feasting on each other at the shop." Ginny mumbled an unnecessary apology.

"And we just want you to know that we are thrilled for you- both of you," Mrs. Weasley expressed. George and Angelina looked ecstatic. "Angelina, it may be a little presumptuous of me, but I know these two-" and she pointed at Harry and Hermione- "are likely to be new children-in-law eventually, so I'll say…welcome to the family." The new couple joined the others at the table, to partake in the first of many family dinners to come.

* * *

A few days later, Angelina attended her tryout for the Holyhead Harpies. She was accepted over dozens of other prospectives as a Chaser. Overjoyed, she ran all the way back to the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes that she now shared with George. Boxes lay everywhere that George still needed to unpack and others holding Angelina's things had now joined the mess. But, there was no time to worry about that now. Angelina found her boyfriend in the kitchen, clearing some dishes.

"How'd it go, love?" George asked. Angelina just smiled wider.

"Have a guess," she quipped. George stared at her and then comprehension dawned across his face.

"Oh my god, we got it! We got it!" he cheered. He planted a kiss on her lips in pride. The two stared at each other for a moment. The next second, they were making out.

Both backed up quickly into the adjacent bathroom, discarding their clothes as they went. The dark-skinned girl lazily draped her arms around George's neck, groping him as she kicked the door closed with her foot. It only vaguely dawned on Angelina that this was the first time she and George would be making love together, but she was ready. She couldn't think of a better moment or way to celebrate. They stepped into the shower, and warm water flowed over their bare skin. George pressed Angelina up against the far wall, his mouth squirming its way deeper into hers. His hands roamed across her back down to her bare bum and squeezed. Angelina involuntarily growled, her vocal cords humming in pleasure. She hitched her one leg up around his waist, and George ran a hand up and down her inner thigh toward more sensitive areas. Angelina reluctantly tore her lips away from his to come up for air, swallowing a steady stream of shower water in the process. George, meanwhile, took Angelina's chocolate-dark naked breasts into the palms of his hands. He massaged them expertly. Then, he tentatively took one of them into his mouth, swallowing as much of it as he could. He sucked on the nipple and licked his tongue over it. At his touch, Angelina gasped and arched her back up. Her deep brown eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She writhed in pleasure. She clawed at his back; it was all she could do to keep from collapsing in ecstacy.

"George…" she gasped, unable to stand it any longer. George did her bidding and began to make love to her. He kissed her neck, her face, everywhere.

"I want your lips back against mine, now!" Angelina commanded. She seized George's face, tearing his mouth away from her breast. She crashed his lips against hers, burying and molding them together until it was hard to tell whose mouth was whose. The room steamed with the hot water and activity going on within it….

A few hours later, Angelina lay in her and George's bed, her dark, bare skin just finishing shaking off the last of the droplets. The pair had concluded their sexual orgy in bed after performing phase one in the shower; they hadn't even bothered to dry off. As she stared at George, Angelina knew that this was going to last. She had loved both of the Weasley twins…and she was going to spend the rest of her life with one of them. She could not imagine a better future.


	4. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley**

He had been planning to marry her, once the war was over. He had always been madly in love with Angelina Johnson. So it had pained him all the more to leave this world thanks to his carelessness in battle and being hit by a stray Killing Curse. It had torn him apart to be separated that way from her as well as George.

So, it came to him as a happy joke, a relief, as he watched the two people he had cared for most in the world fall in love with each other, marry and have children of their own. At least he knew they had one another and that they would be okay. If Angelina had had to move on with anyone, he couldn't have thought of no one better than his twin brother.


	5. Percy Weasley and Audrey Lawrence

**Percy Weasley and Audrey Lawrence**

Of all the things on Percy Weasley's Love List, work was at the very top. He enjoyed coming into his office each morning and sorting through the day's paperwork. Work led to rewards in life, and Percy had reaped them. As Deputy Minister of Magic to the great Kingsley Shacklebolt, he felt as though his drive in life had paid off. What's more, he felt he had a better balance than during the war, as he now saved some time to focus on his parents and siblings.

One thing Percy felt he did not have time for was a love life, much to the disappointment of his brothers. They had enjoyed pestering and teasing him about it, especially George. "The day Perce finds a girl is the day Voldemort rises from the dead and Harry has to kick his ass all over again," they would say. Charlie was the only one who showed any sympathy towards Percy's current status quo. The former was likely to never get married, much to the disappointment of Mrs. Weasley. Percy would have been content to stay a bachelor Weasley alongside his older brother were it not for one fateful change in his staff…

Percy was engrossed in some paperwork one morning at the Ministry of Magic when he heard a knock at his door. "It's open," he called. In strode Deadulus Diggle, Minister Shacklebolt's Chief of Staff.

"Good to day to you, Mr. Deputy Minister!" he called cheerfully. Percy smiled. Diggle's quirky ways were always an endearing facet of life at the Ministry. "The Minister wishes me to inform you that there will be a slight change in your staff," Diggle continued.

"Alright," Percy nodded, turning back to his work. This was probably just a token reminder, and the real shift would fall to one of his subordinates in the Ministry hierarchy.

"Your personal secretary should be arriving soon."

Percy snapped his head up. "I don't have a personal secretary," he explained. Unless you counted Hermione, his younger brother Ron's girlfriend. She sometimes took it upon herself to organize all the Weasley's logistics with work and home.

"You do now, per the Minister's request. Today is her first day on the job," Diggle retorted.

"Look, Daedulus, I appreciate the offer, but I have commendable organizational skills. I don't need a secretary."

"That's what they all say," Diggle deflected with a wave of his hand. "Until you realize just how much less you have to worry about." They were interrupted by another knock at the door. Diggle opened it with the diligence of a man who knew what would be on the other side.

What was on the other side of the door was a pretty young lady, probably in her early to mid 20's, around Percy's age. She had classic peroxide blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Percy noted her round face, tall forehead and full lips and breasts. In a tight business suit, she looked quite attractive.

"Good morning, Mr. Deputy Minister. I am Audrey Lawrence, your new secretary," she said with a warm smile. She and Percy shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Percy replied automatically. Neither of them noticed Deadulus slip out of the room and close the door.

"Now, Mr. Deputy Minister, I was given an itinerary of your day today on the way over here, and…"

"First of all, you can stop calling me by my title, please. Mr. Weasley is just fine. Now, you were saying, Ms. Lawrence?"

* * *

Though Percy had been initially resistant about a secretary at first, he gradually got used to the idea as time went by. Deadulus hadn't been wrong: having a secretary did make life easier. He and Audrey, though formal with each other at first, warmed up to one another, eventually referring to each other by their first names. Percy enjoyed sitting at his desk working while Audrey flitted about, making sure everything was just so for him. They would chat in this manner, or by leaving the doors to their parallel offices open.

Audrey was Muggle born, like Hermione, and had gone into hiding during the war. Her father was a university professor at Cambridge and her mom worked in a staff job in the British Parliament. Percy told her about his family, and she was amazed to learn he was the brother of Ron Weasley of the great Golden Trio.

One day, Percy and Audrey were working following a long departmental meeting that morning. It was quiet, and Percy thought he might try and start conversation.

"Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever stopped working? You know, taken a break, gone out?"

He regretted his choice of words, for Audrey blushed slightly. She was about to answer, when their office door flew open. Several Aurors, Harry and Ron, among them, rushed in.

"That's affirmative, Phoenix Leader! We are on Code One! Code One!" Ron was yelling into a walkie-talkie. "Picking up Icicle now!" He turned to his brother. "Come on, Perce, we need to move!" Before Percy could ask what was going on, he and Audrey were being hustled out the door and down the hall. Harry began talking to Percy in rapid-fire.

"Mr. Deputy Minister, an attempt on the Minister's life occurred this morning. Thankfully, the perpetrator used a Muggle weapon, a handgun. Why we don't know, that remains to be seen. The Minister is in critical condition at St. Mungo's. Therefore, you are the Acting Minister of Magic indefinitely until Kingsley makes a full recovery."

The group had now come out through a back door onto a loading dock, where an SUV was waiting to transport them to the main Ministry building and the Minister's office. Roadblocks had been put up to keep the paparazzi and wizarding reporters back. Some of them, determined to get the scoop, suddenly broke through the barricades and Auror guards and moved toward the entourage.

"Hey, who let those gits through?" Ron hollered.

"Get Mr. Weasley out of here!" Auror Hestia Jones cried and the group sped for the car. Suddenly, a figure with a switchblade appeared out of the shadows and lunged for the first person in reach: Audrey, who was in front of Percy. Audrey barely had time to scream before Harry had leapt in front of her. In rapid succession, he had elbowed the guy in the face, twisted his arm so the knife fell from his grasp, kneed him in the stomach so he doubled over, then grabbed the man's neck in a headlock and snapped it like a twig. The entire exchange took less than 5 seconds.

Percy, Audrey, Ron and Harry dove into the back seat. "Go!" yelled Ron.

Hestia gunned the engines and the car sped away. Only then did Audrey allow herself to come undone. She was badly shaken. Percy awkwardly took the sobbing girl in his arms.

"It's all right," he soothed her. "You're safe now." Audrey bawled into his chest. She felt an odd calm gradually wash over her, and she could not explain its cause, except that she guessed it had something to do with just being in Percy's arms. She only vaguely heard Hestia praising Harry for his quick action.

"I tell you what, Potter, you've been paying attention in those Muggle Disarmament training sessions. You've turned into quite the badass!" Harry, never one to take compliments well, mumbled a small thanks. Audrey twisted out of Percy's embrace and turned to Harry.

"Yes, thank you, Harry. For protecting me." She gave him a peck on the cheek, which caused Harry to blush the shade of the Weasleys' hair and glance away out the window. Percy felt an odd prick of annoyance at that moment. He knew he should be grateful that Harry had protected Audrey because it had meant he had protected him too. Yet, he, Percy, almost wished he had been the one who had protected her. He tamped down these emotions quickly, though, not wanting to think about what they meant.

* * *

The next day, Percy was adjusting to his new role as the head of the Wizarding World. If he had thought being Deputy Minister was tough, it was nothing like what he had to face now, even if it was only temporary. There were Cabinet meetings, press conferences, legislation to be signed, heads of state to see. Oh, and the occasional pow-wow with the Healer professionals tending to Kingsley's recovery.

People kept telling him he was doing a fine job, and public polling gave him a decent approval rating. However, Percy knew he wouldn't be doing the job justice at all if it wasn't for Audrey. She tackled her job better than a machine would. She knew her schedule, as well as his, backwards and forwards. She dealt with other various members of the Ministry staff and occasionally the paparazzi with great finesse. So it was one morning a few weeks into Percy's acting duties, when he burst into the Minister's office, late from oversleeping.

"Good morning, Percy," Audrey chirped, and her voice seemed to have an odd control over his high blood pressure. Percy could swear it slowed.

"Morning," Percy answered kindly. "What's on the docket today?"

"You have a meeting with the Secretary of Magical Creatures in a half-hour and then at noon, you have to let the Auror Task Force know whether you want them to pursue that pocket of Death Eaters into the highlands. Lunch at 1:30, then a press conference at 2:15 to report on Minister Shacklebolt's recovery."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about that! I'm going to have to draft a statement!"

"Already did that for you," Audrey dismissed. "In short, it states the Minister is now in primary care and should be returning to his post within the month."

Percy turned to her with a warm, grateful smile. She never ceased to amaze him sometimes. "How could I have done this without you, Audrey?"

Audrey grinned mischievously. "You couldn't," she retorted.

Percy raised an eyebrow, and his grin broadened. "Oh, really?" He stepped closer to her. "Think you can do everything now, can you? Put everything together? Did you tidy up this?" He poked her in the side playfully. "Or this?" He tickled her arm. Audrey laughed and tried to dart away, but Percy was too quick. "How about this?" He grabbed her from behind and spun her around, laughing. Just then, Percy lost his footing and fell, the side of the desk catching them.

Audrey lay smushed between Percy and the desk. The laughing subsided, and now they were close together, panting heavily. Percy could only stare at her. He loved how her blond hair caught the light from the sunshine. And her eyes: she had the deepest, most beautiful blue eyes. Her lips were puffy and full, he wondered…what it would be like…

Audrey felt herself blush at the lack of space, and the pair awkwardly separated. And not a moment too soon, because just then, a Ministry official appeared to talk with Percy. Audrey went about organizing some of the office's files, occasionally glancing at Percy to watch him work. She admired how hard he worked. He was tackling this burden much better than anyone could have ever imagined.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kingsley was finally released from St. Mungo's and Percy was reinstated as Deputy Minister. Following this came another minor surprise: Kingsley would be embarking on a tour of the States. But that was not all, as Percy would soon discover. Audrey came striding into his office one day, and her demeanor indicated she had big news.

"The Minister's press secretary resigned this morning!" she announced.

"What? What the bloody hell for?" Percy asked. He only ever swore when he was really shocked about something.

"Well, apparently it was in protest of the Minister's big trip to the States so soon after his assassination attempt. But, guess who was promoted to fill her spot?" Percy guessed it was probably Hermione until Audrey practically squealed, "Me! The Minister heard about how much I helped during his stay in the hospital, and asked for me personally. Isn't that great?"

Although he knew he should be happy for her, Percy felt his heart sink. This meant she would have to resign her post as his secretary, just as a formality, but still. He also felt a strange anger at her excitement. Hadn't she been happy working with him? Plus, she would be embarking on the States tour as part of the Minister's entourage. He reminded her of this and asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"A month," Audrey responded.

A month. A month of no Audrey. Percy now felt worse. And even after that, he would hardly ever see her. But he mustered enough stamina to congratulate her. "I'm happy for you. No one else could deserve the job more."

Audrey grinned even wider. "You'll see us off at King's Cross, won't you?" Percy nodded. At least he would get to say goodbye to her. Audrey unexpectedly hugged him and practically skipped from the room. Percy watched her go sadly. He loved how she lit up a room and could not even imagine what it would be like with her gone. He loved the business suits she wore and how they clung to all the right places. He loved her smile, her laugh. Wait…oh, Merlin! He was in love with his secretary! And she was leaving! Percy knew then there was only one thing to be done. He had to tell her.

* * *

The following week, Minister Shacklebolt was ready to leave for the States. When the limo pulled up at King's Cross, the Minister and his entourage and a few honored guests, the Weasleys among them, pushed their way past the paparazzi and into the station. Everyone slipped through the barrier in groups to platform 9 ¾'s, where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. Several of the train's cars had been outfitted by the Auror Task Force for Protecting the Minister into a virtual command center. Harry and Ron had been asked to accompany Kingsley for the mission. Percy watched as they said their goodbyes to his family. Ron and Hermione were practically making out in a corner, and Ginny was kissing Harry goodbye and checking that he had the family fellytone number for the tenth time. Audrey was chatting with Arthur about how Muggle toll roads worked. She finally walked over to Percy.

"You look all ready to go, Ms. Primo Secretary," Percy teased. Audrey uttered that laugh that sent chills down his spine.

"Hardly. I'm starting to regret even taking the position. It'll take me the rest of the century to finish all the tasks I have for this trip alone."

"Nah, you'll do great. You always do, you know."

"Well, a secretary is only as good as her boss, both current and former," Audrey said. She gave a sad smile. "I'll miss you," she confessed. Percy stared at her intently. "I'll miss you too," he told her, willing the burning message in his heart to come out through the words. The conductor called "All aboard!" Percy's heart gave a nervous flutter. If he was going to say anything, it had to be now or wait an agonizing month.

"Audrey, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me something," she teased back.

"Ever since, Diggle first brought you to my office…you do remember that day?"

Audrey smiled. "Of course."

"And you came in ready to just take on your job…I knew then…that we would make a great team."

Audrey giggled. "We did make a great team. We still do." Percy smiled at her words.

"Audrey, for weeks…months, actually…I've wanted to…"

"Yes?"

"To tell you…" Why couldn't the words come out? Why?

The Express's whistle sounded. Audrey looked back. "I have to go." She turned to leave. Percy panicked. She couldn't leave, not without knowing…

"Audrey, wait!" he cried, grabbing for her arm. She turned back. In that instant, Percy suddenly kissed her, full on the lips. He felt her body go rigid in shock, but that was an aside. The taste of her lips…it was addicting. Percy had only ever kissed one other person in his life, an old girlfriend back at Hogwarts. But, at that moment, he knew he didn't want to kiss anyone else ever again. The whistle sounding again made him pull away. Audrey looked dumbstruck. She turned and ran for the train, stopping back to look at him only once. Her eyes only read bewilderment, fear, pain. The train steamed out of the station. Percy watched it go sadly. She was gone, probably for good, even after the trip. The look in her eyes had torn him apart. He had fucked up, really bad. He had driven her away, he just knew it!

It was made all the worse when he turned back to his family. They were staring at him as if they had never seen him before.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at?" Percy roared. "Let's go home!" He stomped over to the barrier, forcing the others to follow. George was the first to regain his composure and he did it the only way he knew how to: by telling a joke.

"Perfect, stuck-up Percy hit by Cupid's arrow? I had no idea he had feelings!" Ginny, Hermione and Angelina suddenly whirled on him. "SHUT UP!" they yelled in unison, leaving George for once speechless.

* * *

The following day was Sunday, a typically slow day at the Burrow. Percy morosely climbed out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast, after another night of Audrey haunting his dreams. His family, Hermione and Angelina were already at the table. Bill and Fleur arrived soon after from Shell Cottage. Molly served breakfast, and then finished it in record time. She paced as the rest of the group finished eating.

"Something has to be wrong. They should have gotten there a long time ago, yesterday. After the train it was a flight out of London Heathrow. But what if the train broke down? Or the flight canceled?"

"Give it a rest, Mum," George groaned. "Harry and Ron will call when they have time, unless they lost the telephone number or they're just being gits." In an almost Twilight Zone moment, the telephone rang.

"It's them!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. She, Hermione and Ginny all made a mad dash for the phone, but Hermione got there first.

"Hello? Weasley residence, Hermione speaking." Ron's voice echoed through the phone loud enough for the others to hear.

"Good morning, love."

"Hey, baby," Hermione grinned. "Did you get in okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, Mum must be going mental with worry. Harry lost the fellytone number and then I forgot it, so we had to buy a Remembrall in D.C. to get it back."

"I knew it!" George hollered. "Y'all are gits, Ron!"

"George says you and Harry are gits," Hermione relayed. "And it's telephone, Ronald, not fellytone. How's the tour?"

"Bloody brilliant. We're city hopping up and down the east coast right now. We're in New York, and then it's on to Baltimore, Charlotte, Atlanta, Miami. We'll work our way outwards from there. Bloody hell, I miss you."

"I miss you too, love. Just stay safe. You and Harry have been trained, you know what's going on."

"Yeah, we'll be home soon. And I'll bring you back souvenirs, flowers, and one free night with yours truly."

"Ron!" Hermione blushed furiously. "Do you realize how loud you're talking? Everyone can hear you!" She stole a glance at Mrs. Weasley, whose eyes were now narrowed dangerously. The matriarch had some traditional opinions regarding sexual intercourse.

"Oh well," Ron waved it off. "She must know she can't keep watch over all the couples in our overflowing house. Oh, and speaking of couples, can you relay a message to Percy? You're his new secretary now, right? That Audrey girl…she's quite the worker bee, but she's apparently sleeping fitfully. Her roommate swears she's been saying his name in her sleep, waking up at all hours. I don't know how she's still on her feet."

Percy had sat at attention from the moment he heard Audrey's name. He wanted desperately to run over and grab the phone from Hermione; demand his brother to get Audrey and put her on. She was getting insomnia…and it was all his fault. She probably hated him!

"I think he got all that," Hermione assured her boyfriend. "Percy looks like he just saw Voldemort. Well, have a good time and maybe send us an owl if you can. I love you."

"I love you, too. Get Ginny and I'll put Harry on."

While Harry and Ginny chatted, Mrs. Weasley went over and put a hand on her middle son's shoulder.

"Percy," she said gently. "Don't assume the worst. Maybe Audrey's not sleeping means something entirely different. But besides that, I must say you have excellent taste. She's such a nice girl."

"She doesn't love me back," Percy muttered. "She couldn't- not after that look she gave me at the train station. I can't face her again."

"You can't run away from your problems, dear. You have to face them – like they said in that Muggle musical Hermione had us watch last week. Audrey knows now how you feel about her, but if you want to salvage any kind of relationship from this, you'll have to see her when she comes home."

Percy nodded. He knew his mother was right, but he just wasn't sure if he could follow her advice.

* * *

The next month passed at a pretty modest clip. Some days were slow because Percy was nervous about Audrey's impending return and others went quickly as he was anxious to see her again. Hermione was a fine substitute for Audrey, but even she had big shoes to fill, in Percy's opinion. Work just wasn't the same without Audrey.

The end of the month came at last. Percy watched from the window of his office as far below him, the Minister's limo pulled up to the main building across the street. The paparazzi swarmed and grew extra antsy when Harry and Ron got mowed down by their respective girlfriends. Even high above, Percy craned to spot Audrey in the crowd. But, he saw no sign of her. Depressed, he reasoned that she had no desire to come back to England and decided to stay in the States because she could never face him. The rational part of his brain did not even bother to refute this.

A few days passed, and Percy went back to work. He now found it more difficult to concentrate than ever. It was lunchtime on that Friday by the time he realized that Hermione had not appeared in his office at all that day. Maybe she was sick; he could ask Ron in the cafeteria. He was just sorting through paperwork, bent over his desk to clean up, so he didn't hear the door open.

"Hey, stranger." Percy looked up and there she stood, in a strapless white work dress. She looked gorgeous. He felt his mouth go dry. Now, he would have to face the pain that was sure to come. But, he tried to appear as calm as possible.

"Audrey! Are you a sight for sore eyes! Let me look at you." He got up from his desk and approached as Audrey shut the door. There was an awkward silence as the pair regarded each other. "So…how was the tour?" Percy got out at last.

"It was great," she replied.

"Yeah, if sleep deprivation is great."

He regretted saying it instantly, for Audrey flushed. "How do you know about that?"

"Ron mentioned it in a phone call. He says you must have been Super Woman to still tackle everything."

"Well, I learned a lot. I think I impressed the Minister, at least."

"Must be nice, being his secretary," Percy conceded as he turned away to go back to his desk.

"Not anymore."

She said it so quietly, he could have sworn he imagined it. He turned back around. "What do you mean?"

"I talked with Hermione. We've become really close; we're a lot alike. I asked the Minister for my old job back and I recommended her to take my place as his secretary."

He couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream; they were going to be working together again. Laughing, he ran to her, picked her up, and spun her around. Her squeals and laughter ran in his ears.

"This is wonderful! I'm so glad you're back!" he cheered. His jubilation took over and he kissed her passionately. By the time he realized his mistake, it was too late. He pulled back to see her staring at him.

"Audrey, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that. And what happened at the train station – there wasn't…I didn't…" She cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Sssh. It's alright, I understand. I didn't those first few days, I was on an emotional roller-coaster. That's why I wasn't sleeping. But, I'm glad I'm back, too."

Percy sighed with relief. He was glad she had forgiven him. Now he had to capitalize on this second chance. He ran around, straightening things. "I promise we'll just be good friends, and colleagues. We can have everything like it was before…"

"Percy!" Audrey quipped loudly, and she took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"What?"

Her beautiful smile flashed across her face. "Shut up!" she laughed.

And suddenly, she kissed him, deeply and more passionately than even he had done. Percy's mind went fuzzy, but some force deep within himself roared in triumph. Just as he was mustering enough resolve to return the affection, she pulled away and started straightening his jacket.

"Let's go out together and we'll see if this works," she said. Percy could only mutely watch her hands as they fiddled with his lapel. His eyes shifted to her cleavage, and he fought the mad urge to throw her onto his desk and have his way with her. His thoughts made him fail to notice that Audrey had moved on to the side of his desk and was now organizing some of his papers. She was now talking out loud about their schedules for that day.

Percy checked out her body. He found it incredibly sexy, and he couldn't control himself any longer. He slipped behind her so he was pressed up against her. Audrey's voice trailed off. She turned back to look at him, and her eyes softened.

And then they were kissing, gently at first and then more intensely. It was total snogging now. Audrey's arms were around Percy's neck, one hand caressing the back of his head. Percy was gorging himself on every part of her vast lips that he could reach, those lips that he could lose himself into. His hands groped her face, her luscious blond hair and down across her back. He pressed against her, and she moaned. Soon, she was leaning back until she lay flat on top of his desk. Percy bent over her as he now began to kiss her face. Audrey let out a small whimper as soon as his lips left hers.

"I love you," he panted against her skin as he trailed kisses along her face and jawline. "I've always been in love with you, ever since I met you. I love your hair, your eyes, your lips…and that cleavage! God, I just want to…"

"That's it! Take me, I'm yours, Percy! Make love to me!" Audrey cried. Percy gladly did as he was told. He buried his mouth into the valley of her breasts and began to feast on them. Audrey's dress slipped down so he could have better access to them. He kissed them and sucked on her nipples hungrily.

"Oh God! Yes!" Audrey gasped.

Percy moved on to now suck on her neck. "Why didn't I notice you at Hogwarts? I'll bet lots of other blokes did."

"Well, you…gah," Audrey breathed as Percy began to playfully nibble on her earlobe, "you were three years ahead of me. Prefect, Head Boy and all that. And, no one went out with me. I was pretty plain then, nothing to look at."

Percy stopped what he was doing to stare incredulously at her. "Nothing to look at? I can't believe that! Bloody hell, you're so beautiful!" He started to ravage her mouth again and she returned it in earnest. His hands wandered down to her thigh and he began to roll back the hem of her dress. Audrey groaned into his lips and her hands flew to the belt and button at his pants. She undid them with the deftness she had when handling paperwork. Down the trousers went. Percy scrambled so he now lay on top of her. They were kissing open-mouthed desperately, as if the other might disappear at any moment. This was it. In a matter of moments, Percy would be making love to the woman he adored. He pressed his manhood against her leg and inched closer.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Audrey shrieked in ecstasy.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUMBLEDORE?!"

Percy and Audrey broke apart, their arms still around each other. They looked over in terror at the door, which was now open. In it stood a shocked Ron. "Ron!" came a voice down the hall. "I told you he's probably busy with work, so why'd you go like a stubborn…" Harry stopped when he reached the door and peeked over Ron's shoulder. Silence and then: "Well, he definitely was busy."

In a flurry of activity, Audrey made to cover herself and she and Percy redressed. Percy looked thoroughly embarrassed. Ron must have read his mind, for he chuckled.

"Relax, Perce. Harry and I aren't gonna tattle. If Mom or George got wind of this, you'd never hear the end of it. However, I do think we should make this official and formally invite you to dinner, Audrey. How does that sound?"

Audrey nodded, blushing red as a tomato. She slipped into Percy's arms, resting her head on his chest. She smiled in content. Percy mouthed "Thank you!" to his brother, and the best mates closed the door, smiling to each other.

Percy and Audrey looked at each other and grinned. After a quick peck, they got back to work. It was sure to be the start of a great partnership.

* * *

Audrey and Percy continued to work great together, and their new relationship seemed to make their workloads more bearable. As the end of 1998 neared, they were inseparable.

Yet, new excitement was brewing. Kingsley Shacklebolt was finishing up his term as Minister of Magic, and 1999 was an election year for the wizarding world. As the incumbent Deputy Minister, media speculation was already on Percy, seeing if he would run for the top job. Percy confirmed this late in 1998, to much hoopla. But someone else had also privately filed reports with the Ministry Election Commission…

As the Christmas holidays were drawing near, Audrey came striding into Percy's office. "Hi," she greeted, along with a warm peck on the lips. Percy smiled. He was already used to kissing his secretary/girlfriend throughout the day. "I heard about your announcement. I'm so proud of you. But I have a surprise for you."

Percy looked up from his work and smiled deviously. "What's your surprise, love?" Audrey grinned that million-dollar smile before announcing, "I'm running too! I filed my papers with the commission; I just need to make my formal announcement!"

Percy's mouth fell open. He had not expected this in the slightest. His secretary, the love of his life, was running for the Ministercy of Magic? How was he supposed to compete in a primary against his girlfriend? Such was his surprise that Percy blurted out before he could think: "You can't do that! You're just…"

Audrey's eyes narrowed. "A secretary? A woman?"

Realizing his mistake, Percy tried to desperately back-pedal. "No, love, that's not what I meant."

"Yes, that's exactly what you meant! Everybody thinks a woman can't be Minister of Magic, let alone a Muggle! Well, guess what? We elected an African American Minister. If we can do that, why can't we break the gender barrier? That's why I'm running for the Stalwart nomination for Minister!"

Now, Percy was stunned. He had registered as a Blaineat, the opposing party. But, if there was one thing Percy Weasley never backed down from, it was a challenge. "We'll see if you can break this barrier that really isn't a big deal," he hissed. "Maybe I'll cross paths with you on the campaign trail…as a Blaineat! And since that seems like the case, maybe we should just see other people! If there are two things in this world that don't mix, it's love and politics!"

Audrey gaped, and her eyes shone brightly. "Fine," she snarled. "Let's do that." And with a turn of her heel, she stormed out of the Deputy Minister's office.

* * *

1999 swung in with the force of a wrecking ball…and with it, the campaign. The Blaineat and Stalwart primaries were long and tedious, but Percy and Audrey slowly gained momentum until they became their respective party's presumptive nominees.

While this was going on, the nominees stuck to their regular day-jobs, only now with special Auror Task Force protection. Both were surprised that Audrey did not quit as Percy's secretary, though the new rule of thumb was for each to acknowledge the other with reluctant cordiality but fully embraced silence. This odd arrangement quickly became the brunt of jokes in the wizarding media.

Each nominee stuck to their respective camps and quickly made new friends. Audrey hit it off with Roger Dawles, the Head of the Auror Department. He had been assigned to chair her Auror Task Force detail. As the campaign wore on, nominee and agent became closer and closer. Audrey enjoyed the way he protected her, even if instinctually. Plus, she just loved to look at him, as did many of the other women in the Ministry. They teased each other, and Dawles even took to calling her "Madame Minister." One day, Audrey rebuked him teasingly.

"Mr. Dawles, I'm not Minister yet!"

"Ah, but you soon will be," the attractive Auror said, smiling. He leaned over her desk to communicate better. "And when that happens, think of the craziness. It will be unprecedented, historic. Just think of all the arguments over simply how to address you. Will you be called Madame Minister, or Miss Minister?"

Audrey flushed at his attention. "Gee, I don't know. I was thinking just…Audrey." Dawles smiled and leaned closer.

"If that's what you want, then how about this? You can just call me Roger." Audrey blushed furiously. He was so handsome – especially when he was that close to her….

In no time, she was up against the wall, and Roger was groping, touching, kissing her everywhere. All the while, he extolled on how he would gladly take a bullet or Killing Curse for her, both personally and professionally, and pleaded for her affections. Audrey was flattered by the attention, but a thought kept cropping up as Roger worshipped her: _I'm betraying Percy, I don't want to hurt Percy_. Then she remembered that she and Percy were no longer together. _Oh, to bloody hell with him. He was never worth it anyway_ , she thought. So, Audrey returned the affection, the kisses, placed before her by her head of security without any more misgivings.

The next morning, Audrey woke up naked in a strange bed, Roger beside her. She moaned from the soreness she felt. She had only ever been familiar with what it felt like when she and Percy made love. But, the night before had been amazing. There was no other way to describe it. She desperately wanted more of this kind of attention and love. She had forgotten what it felt like.

* * *

Following the party's formal nominating conventions that summer, the campaign heated up significantly. Mudslinging was thrown left and right. Percy dealt a low blow when he and aides uncovered the possibility of a relationship between Roger Dawles and Audrey Lawrence. Percy secretly had not wanted to present the baseless smear – he thought it too absurd (and secretly hoped with all his heart it wasn't true) – but his campaign team had insisted. Audrey fielded the questions away with the finesse of any politician, even though she was lying. She also, deep down, was hurt Percy would accuse her of such a thing, even if it was true. This only motivated her to double down the secrecy surrounding her relationship with Roger.

At long last, November and election day rolled around. When all the votes were counted, Audrey had achieved a modest, but nonetheless historic, victory as the first woman and Muggle-born to become Minister of Magic. Ironically, many analysts attributed her opponent's loss to the affair accusation he had brought up. Percy was disappointed, but knew the transfer of power had to be as peaceful as possible. He gave a heartfelt and eloquent concession speech, and some pundits argued it was the most gracious one they had ever heard.

Christmas had rolled around once again. The transition period was in full swing, but all Percy could think about was how it was already a year since he had broken it off with Audrey to focus on his campaign. A long, tiresome campaign that had tested his resolve and values as a politician and indeed a human being. He had hated the way he had treated Audrey for all this time, so he resolved to patch things up and apologize.

* * *

Percy knocked on the door of Audrey's soon-to-be old office. She called that it was open, and he entered. Audrey spun around, presumably expecting someone else, but stopped when she saw who it was. Percy saw her stiffen ever so slightly. "Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Deputy Minister," she said, and the outside observer would have guessed there was no animosity between them. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Percy felt as though he had run into a brick wall. She hadn't called him Mr. Deputy Minister in months. During the campaign, he had been referred to as "my opponent" and before that he had been… He shook his head. He could play this formal game.

"I came to apologize…Miss Minister-elect." Audrey started to say something about how his concession was very gracious, but Percy interjected. "That's not what I meant, Miss Minister-elect. I wanted to apologize…for politics. For the mud-slinging. For, well, everything."

Audrey looked at him curiously. "Well, that's very kind of you, Mr. Deputy-"

"Audrey," Percy suddenly interrupted assertively. Before she could insist she be called by her new title or something, he found himself kneeling before her, pleading. "This past year has been one of the most exhausting of my life, and I'm sure you can at least agree with me on that. To do this campaign, I had to become someone I realize now that I wasn't and still am not…and sacrifice lots of people I care about, you especially. I am so sorry for the way I treated you, from the very beginning of this whole event. But, that's over now, and I want to be the Percy you remember again. I want things to be back to the way they were" He chuckled as he added, "I couldn't really believe that ridiculous accusation they made me say about how you were running around with Dawles, now could I?" Audrey was noticeably silent, but Percy pressed on, undeterred. "Also, I admire how well you did. You are an extraordinary politician, and were meant to be Minister. And you are going to change the wizarding world much more than I ever could have, I know it! And I realized that, beneath all the politics and all the garbage, I was falling in love with you all over again." He paused, not sure about how to finish what he wanted to say. "I love you, and I want to look back on this as a time that tested our relationship, but one that we emerged from stronger than ever. So…will you marry me?"

Audrey's mouth fell open. Percy was proposing to her, the Minister of Magic-elect, after they had been apart for more than a year! After an awful, bruising campaign, he just expected everything to resume once again from where it had left off? Then, an idea began to form in her mind. Yes, that had to be the reason, the ambitious bugger!

"Well, Mr. Deputy Minister," she responded haughtily. "Thank you for the offer, but I won't be sharing the powers of the Minister's office in my administration." Percy looked dumbstruck as she stalked past him on the floor.

"Audrey, that's not it at all! You really think that's what this is about?" Audrey spun to face him.

"I will not let you use me just so you can feed your own ambition!" she snarled. This got Percy mad.

"So, what the bloody hell is Dawles using you for then? Exercise for his genitals?" As soon as he said it, he instantly regretted it. Audrey threw open her door and pointed murderously through it. "Get out," she snapped.

Percy slowly rose and strode through the doorway, hearing it slam shut behind him before running to his soon-to-be-vacant office and locking himself in. Audrey, meanwhile, leaned against her closed door. Did she really think Percy was trying to pick up with her again just to seize _some_ kind of power? Was he onto her and Dawles? His apology had seemed so genuine…as if the old Percy had come back. Oh, she didn't know what to do or feel anymore. So, instead, she just broke down crying.

* * *

Later that day, Audrey entered the official Minister guest residence where she was staying during the transition until her inauguration in late January. Roger Dawles was waiting for her in her bedroom, under the pretenses that he was securing it, when in reality, he was waiting for her.

"Hey there, Miss Minister-elect," he grinned. He tried to embrace her, but Audrey squirmed away. Roger looked confused. "What's wrong? Had a rough day?"

"Roger, I can't do this anymore. You've been so kind to me during the campaign, but this relationship is risky enough. I can't be involved like that once I'm Minister. We're finished."

Roger blinked in surprise as Audrey went around, gathering some possessions for a few errands she would be escorted to. "Audrey, if this is the stress finally getting to you, we can work around that. Baby, this can still work!"

Audrey suddenly spun to face him at the door. "I'm not your baby," she said with disgust in her voice. So saying, she slammed the door. Roger stared at it for a moment before yelling, "Well, fine! I quit!"

* * *

The day of January 20th, 2000 dawned clear and sunny. Everyone was frantically going over final preparations for the inauguration of Audrey Lawrence as Minister of Magic. The event would be broadcast on live TV, and the history about to be made only added to the excitement. The outgoing Minister and Deputy Minister met with Audrey and the Deputy Minister-elect. After all the guests and crowds had arrived, Audrey officially took the oath of office and prepared to deliver her inaugural address.

Percy watched all this sadly. He didn't feel any different even after officially leaving office. He didn't even feel any resentment. He just wanted to be with the beautiful woman standing feet from him at the podium. She was intoxicating, standing there, so he forced himself to look out into the crowds.

As he did so, he noticed a figure hanging off a lighting tower out in the crowd. He pointed something toward the new Minister. He had a Muggle gun! Horrified, Percy instinctually rushed for the Minister. "Audrey, no!"

BANG! Percy felt a sharp pain hit him full-bore as he pushed Audrey from the podium, inadvertently stepping into the line of fire. He had been shot. All at once, he collapsed.

Audrey stared at Percy, terrified, as the inauguration dissolved into chaos. Auror Neville Longbottom seized her and the Deputy Minister and hustled them into an SUV, while another team grabbed Percy's body and leapt to defend the now former Minister Kingsley. The attempted assassin, meanwhile began to race away through the crowd. Some bystanders registered what had happened, and joined Aurors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the chase for the perpetrator.

Audrey lay in the backseat of the SUV. Emotions hit her all at once, and she began to break down sobbing. Her Auror detail tried to sooth her to no avail.

"Miss Minister, we are taking you to an undisclosed place of safety," Neville rambled off. Audrey suddenly snapped out of her despair.

"No. Take me to St. Mungo's," she ordered.

"Are you injured? Seamus, check her for injuries!" Neville barked.

"No, I'm fine," Audrey said, brushing them off. "I'd know if I was shot."

"Miss Minister, it is too dangerous to take you to St. Mungo's unless we need to. Your safety-"

"I don't give a bloody damn about my safety!" Audrey screamed. "Take me to St. Mungo's, NOW!" Neville looked at her, then shared a glance with his colleagues. They seemed to know her reasoning for wanting to go there.

"I must be out of my mind," the Gryffindor growled. "Harry is going to kill me." He quickly did an illegal U-turn and sped toward St. Mungo's.

As soon as the SUV arrived at the Wizarding hospital, Audrey leapt out of the SUV, her Auror team desperately racing after her while others scrambled to secure the premises. Audrey was quickly directed to Percy's ward and practically flew all the way there. She picked out his stall immediately, as it had at least half a dozen of the top Healers around it. She pushed her way into the stall, and everyone refrained from stopping her when they realized who she was. Many asked if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, fine," Audrey grumbled. She turned to the head surgeon. "Where is he? How's he doing?" Her eyes begged for answers. The head Healer showed her where Percy lay. "He's in critical condition. We're doing all we can."

Audrey sank into a chair. She felt as though the world was spinning out of control like an overly wound top. Percy looked so pale and weak lying on that stretcher. She grasped his hand and pressed their intertwined fingers against her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Percy," she whispered. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Why did all this political garbage get in the way? Who cares about that, really? You saved my life, and what did I do? I belittled you and rejected you. I know you didn't mean any of that crap from the campaign. I forgive you. I just want – no, I need – you back." A frantic beeping noise made her look up and the doctors around her started running about even more desperately. She could only guess what was probably happening. "No, no, no, no, no, Percy, stay with me, please. I'll be right here, I'll be right here, I'll never leave you again. Please!" She began crying again. "I love you," she said softly.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys arrived soon after. For a long time, there was nothing. Audrey had just begun to despair that Percy had passed on when she heard a whisper, barely audible.

"Audrey?" Her head snapped up so fast, she was sure she got whiplash. Percy was staring at her, almost bewildered.

"I heard your voice," he managed. Audrey covered her mouth and let out a choked sob of joy. She began to bawl uncontrollably.

"You were dead!" she wept. "Your heart stopped! You got shot – you saved – oh god!" She let out a strangled breath and then, suddenly, she was kissing the life out of him. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before, and dared to sigh in pleasure. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have his lips pressed against her own, and swore to never forget again. As she feasted, she breathed hot air into Percy's mouth, as if that might heal him faster. Her tongue soon followed, craving him lustily. Meanwhile, pain from the bullet coursed through Percy's body as Audrey practically threw herself on top of him, and he nearly screamed, but instead, he ran his fingers through her blond hair and closed his eyes, just enjoying it. They finally broke apart and gazed at each other.

"I'm so sorry!" they got out at the same time. Then, they became aware of the others in the stall. The Weasleys had teary smiles and the doctors just looked awkward. Finally, the head Healer cleared his throat.

"Miss Minister, I hate to interrupt, but we must medevac former Deputy Minister Weasley to the nearest Muggle hospital. It's in York. He is still very weak. Taking him there is his only chance; he'll die if he stays here." The weight of his words hung in the air like a lead balloon. Percy clasped Audrey's hand.

"Come with me?" Audrey looked around. While their world was in a state of emergency, she still had to begin to lead. Torn, she turned back to him. "I'm needed here," she explained sadly.

"Then…I'll stay with you," Percy resolved, trying to sit up, but Audrey gently pushed him back down.

"No, you have to go."

"But I can't leave you."

"Ssh. You never will. Whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere anymore. I'll always be with you…forever." And she kissed him gently, her hand caressing his face with real love. Percy kissed her back. Finally, they reluctantly separated.

"Percy," Audrey said slowly. "When you come back…"

"You mean, if…"

"Just, let's assume when. When you come back...will you marry me, Percy?" She looked down, embarrassed. "That is…if you'll still have me."

Percy grinned. "Miss Minister, I'd be honored."

Overjoyed, Audrey kissed him one last time, then allowed the doctors to hustle her now-fiancé to the helicopter. Somehow, she knew, in her heart, that things would turn out just fine.

* * *

As the months passed, the wizarding world began to settle into a normal routine again. Audrey got used to running the show and loved her job. However, even that came second to her love for Percy. The former Deputy Minister was recovering nicely, and the media kept hailing him as a hero for his interference with the attempt on the Minister's life.

When the media heard of the Minister and former Deputy Minister's engagement, they went bananas. The love story, the dramatic circumstances, the bipartisanship beauty of it all, made for good news. Some pundits said the impending marriage was for political survival, but these kinds were rare and quickly shot down. Until a date could be set, though, Percy had to play by some Ministry rules. He was not allowed to live with Audrey until after the wedding, but could come into town for brief visits by staying in the former Ministers clubhouse just across the street from the Minister's Mansion. These visits usually consisted of private shags between himself and his fiancé in her private quarters and sometimes even her private office, with Auror agents (usually Harry and Ron) securing and guarding the area so the couple would not be disturbed.

A brief scare descended on the Ministry when Harry and Ron, with some help from Hermione, traced the assassination attempt back to none other than Roger Dawles, the Auror Department Head and former chair of Minister Lawrence's Auror detail. The Golden Trio discovered damning evidence that revealed Dawles' relationship with the Minister during her campaign, and linked its termination as a possible motive for the attempted murder. The scandal became known as Dawlesgate, and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, of which Hermione Granger was a member, moved quickly to draft articles of impeachment on Dawles, followed by what was sure to be an almost certain criminal conviction. Before the impeachment articles could be finalized, however, Dawles quietly resigned and turned himself over to the very Aurors whom he once commanded. Following his conviction for attempted first degree as well as second degree murder, he was sent to Azkaban.

When news of the scandal broke, Blaineats were outraged. They demanded that the Minister also be impeached for her sexual deviances, and removed from office. Some even went to Percy to try and get him to plead their case. But, Percy stood against it firmly. Never again would he compromise his relationship with his bride-to-be for political gain. Percy even held a press conference in which he claimed that Audrey had done no wrong, as she was not married at the time and their relationship had been dissolved. Therefore, she was not being unfaithful in any way. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, however, saw things differently. They believed that Audrey's relationship with Dawles fell under the realm of political bribery, and started to consider articles of impeachment. Thinking fast, Percy wrote a moving piece for the _Daily Prophet_ that suggested the Minister be merely censured, rather than impeached, for her misdeeds. The MLE Department agreed to the suggestion, thus freeing the Minister of any criminal charges or removal from office. Percy and Audrey were relieved, and basked in the triumph together the night the ruling was handed down. They cuddled, danced, kissed, made love and drank champagne.

"I love you, Audrey Genevieve Lawrence," Percy said, kissing her. Audrey just giggled. "I won't be going by that name much longer," she reminded him.

And indeed she wasn't. To further celebrate the good news, the wedding took place that summer. It was the biggest event since the inauguration, and historic in its own right, as no incumbent Minister had wed while in office since the 1600's. The Minister looked stunning in her dress, and was thrilled that her immediate predecessor had agreed to officiate. The place erupted once the bride and groom were declared husband and wife. The reception was incredible and lively; people almost forgot that security had been nearly doubled for the event to ensure the Minister and her new husband, the inaugural First Gentleman's, safety. That night, Mrs. Audrey Weasley was carried into her private quarters where she and Percy made blissful love in their bed for the first time as a married pair.

Life moved on once again. Near the end of the Minister's first term, she discovered that she was pregnant. The joyous revelation made for an interesting re-election campaign, and some in the administration joked that the unborn baby was responsible for securing its mother's second term in office. A few months after Audrey was sworn in again, she had Molly Weasley II, a darling baby girl. The media fell in love with her instantaneously, and a special interview was done on the First Family. Through it all, Audrey and Percy never forgot each other. They loved each other as much as they had on the day they first met, and people were still enamored with the "Odd Couple of the Ministry" even after their first female Minister had left office. All was well.


	6. Charlie Weasley

**Charlie Weasley**

Everyone asked him the same question. Over and over. Nobody could fathom why dashing, death-defying dragon trainer Charlie Weasley did not want to settle down. He always had the same answer: "I want to stay free, like my dragons."

Charlie had always been somewhat of a rebel. People seemed to forget that, what with his being Quidditch captain at Hogwarts and his twin brothers bringing a whole new meaning of the word along. Sure, he had dated sparingly during school, but nobody stuck out to him.

Then there was work. Where could a family fit into a job where he was constantly risking his life every day? Charlie did not think it was possible.

His mother's disappointment was evident. But she would get over it. Besides, with 1 brother married and 4 of his other siblings seriously dating women (and one man) who would likely marry into the family soon enough, Molly was guaranteed plenty of grandchildren.

So, Charlie embraced his new role. He would be the bachelor Weasley, and the rogue uncle that all his sibling's children looked up to. Yeah, that was just fine with him.


	7. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour

**Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour**

Like his younger brother, Bill had an attraction for dangerous jobs. Following his graduation from Hogwarts in the late 80's, he took up a job as a Cursebreaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where he was based in Egypt. His mother had worried about him for weeks after his departure. It was a well known fact that a Cursebreaker was one of the most dangerous jobs around in the wizarding world. But Bill relished the challenge. He took great heart in knowing that his work was helping the lives of others.

Following the return of Voldemort in 1995, Bill was recalled to work at the central Gringotts right in England. So his work droned on for another year, along with helping the newly resurrected Order of the Phoenix on the side.

In the summer of '96, Bill was just cracking a complicated curse code one day over a high security vault when the bell rang to signal the start of lunch. Bill hurriedly cracked the curse, then hopped into a waiting mine cart with his colleagues to head up to the mess hall. As he and some buddies were crossing the lobby, a bank goblin came hurrying up to him.

"Mr. Weasley," he panted. "We have a new intern who will be having her first day on the job today. We need someone for her to shadow these first few weeks, and the boss recommended you." He turned and motioned to a lady a few feet behind him. "Ms. Delacour, if you please."

The woman, who was obviously taking in the majestic architecture of the bank, turned to face them. Bill felt his heart almost stop. She was…breathtaking. As a child, he had never believed in that love-at-first-sight stuff from the fairytales his parents had read to them. Apparently, such a concept did, in fact, exist.

"Mr. Weasley, this is Fleur Delacour. She just came over here from France. She is part Veela and fluent in both French and English and a great witch. She was in the Triwizard Tournament a few years ago, as I recall."

Ah, Veela. So that's where she got her ethereal beauty. Fleur smiled warmly at him, and Bill's heart did a jig.

"Pleezed to meet you, Monsieur Weasley," she said, offering her hand.

"Enchanté," Bill cracked, and he kissed her hand. Fleur grinned even more broadly. _That's it, Bill. You still got it, you the ladies' man_ , he thought.

"Now, Monsieur Weasley, I was wanting to ask…"

"Oh no, Bill, please, you've gotta call me Bill. When I hear Mr. Weasley, I look around for my dad – it makes me feel old." Fleur laughed.

"Only eef you call me Fleur," she retorted.

The goblin seemed pleased. "Well, now that you are all acquainted, I'll just leave you be."

* * *

Bill and Fleur chatted extensively throughout lunch. Bill recalled how she had been in the Triwizard Tournament, and she was amazed to learn that his youngest brother was best mates with Harry Potter. ("I will always be indebted to your brother and 'Arry Potter. They saved my leetle seester, Gabrielle, from the Black Lake."). Following that, Bill returned to the vaults and gave Fleur a tour of them. He showed her an example of a curse code, also sometimes known as a curse virus, and how to break them. Curse codes are mostly used by hackers and thieves to try and break into vaults.

"They're right little buggers, curse codes, because most of them are programmed to attack anyone who tries to break them," Bill explained, as they strode up to one vault. A red inferno, crackling with electricity, was blocking the door, trying to penetrate it. "Why don't you give this one a go?"

Fleur waved her wand and shouted a countercurse. The curse code turned on her and began to build, ready to explode and thrust its energy on the witch.

"Fleur, try another one! Hit it with everything you've got!" Bill shouted. But Fleur stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed with fear. The curse was about to let fly. Bill rushed forward and knocked Fleur out of the way. A bolt of electricity shot to the floor and zapped the spot where Fleur had been standing seconds before. Bill waved a complicated countercurse and hit the code square in its center, vaporizing it.

Only then did Bill realize his position. He was lying on top of Fleur, inches from her gorgeous face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"No. Thank you, you saved my life."

Veela and pureblood regarded each other. Without even thinking about it, they closed the gap and gently kissed. They broke apart moments later.

"Whoah," breathed Bill.

"Yeah. Woah," Fleur echoed. They disentangled themselves and got up off the floor. Fleur looked sad.

"I'm sorry," she managed.

"For what?" Bill asked incredulously, hoping to God it wasn't because she kissed him.

"For putting you in danger like that. I'm just being the stupid French girl again. I never really 'ad a chance in the Tournament: not against 'Arry Potter or Victor Krum…"

"I don't think you're stupid," Bill said instantly. "Only a really powerful sorcerer could have been picked for that tournament. And Harry's not invincible, trust me. Why, Ron can kick his arse in a game of Wizard's Chess any day of the week." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you're an amazing witch, and I really admire how you tried everything to save your sister in the Second Task. Not many people can be beautiful and great with magic."

Fleur looked up at him adoringly. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Bill blushed. "Well, yeah. In fact, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to grab dinner after work."

Fleur stared at him for a moment before saying "Pick me up at seven." The bell rang, signaling five and the end of the work day. Fleur slipped away towards the mine cart. Bill watched her go, mesmerized.

* * *

For the next month, Bill and Fleur dated. The couple fell more and more in love with each other. Bill quickly got an engagement ring, only telling his closest friends at work of his intent. Many of them thought he was nuts, saying Fleur's Veela blood was bewitching him, but the eldest Weasley son didn't care. He was certain he wanted to be with Fleur.

Nevertheless, he was nervous when he popped the question, and half expected Fleur to turn him down, on the grounds that it was too soon. So, he was overjoyed when she accepted. The next order of business was to introduce her to the family.

When Bill brought Fleur to the Burrow for a visit in the middle of that summer, he was disappointed when the women in his family did not immediately take a liking to her. The men did not mind one way or the other, but maybe that was because of how Fleur's beauty seemed to captivate everything in its path. Molly clearly felt Fleur was taking her oldest son away from her (a feeling Fleur seemed oblivious, too) and Ginny did not like how admonishing she was. The only Weasley daughter complained that Fleur talked to her like she was about three and nicknamed her "Phlegm." Hermione did not help, either, as she was sympathetic to both Ginny and Molly's feelings. Harry just rolled with it. He had always been kind to Fleur, given their experience in the Tournament together.

All through that year, Bill tried to help Ginny and Molly warm up to Fleur. Nothing seemed to help. Bill thought that nothing could bring them together.

Then, something did. It happened the night of Dumbledore's death, when the Order of the Phoenix answered the distress call and descended on Hogwarts. The Astronomy Tower and corridor below it had exploded into violence. Bill was shooting curses left and right when, suddenly, something came careening out of the haze and tackled him.

Bill struggled, until he felt claws scratch his face. He screamed in pain. He looked up to see Fenrir Greyback close in for a bite. Thinking fast, Bill managed to reach his wand and curse the werewolf, throwing him off. The sounds of battle faded away as Bill went into shock. Then, everything went black.

When Bill came to, he was relieved to find Fleur by his bedside. His family, Harry, Hermione and some Order members were present as well. The scratch from Greyback had not made him a true werewolf, according to Lupin, but he would develop some wolf-like tendencies. Molly said something sarcastic about how Fleur wouldn't stay now that Bill was injured. That's when everything snapped.

In an uncharacteristic move, Fleur got right into Molly's face and gave her what-for, hurt that she did not believe in Fleur's ability to remain loyal to Bill. Molly was so gobsmacked that she apologized on the spot, and mother and daughter-in-law-to-be reconciled. Ginny was also forgiven. Wedding preparations than began in earnest.

That next summer, Bill and Fleur were married in a lavish ceremony at the Burrow. Everything was wonderful until the Death Eaters crashed the reception looking for Harry, after the fall of the Ministry. The dangers of warfare led the couple to cancel their honeymoon and retreat to their new home at Shell Cottage. The following spring, Harry defeated Voldemort. Two years to the day later, Fleur had Victoire, a darling baby girl. She and Bill would go on to have two more children, beginning the ever-growing Weasley grandchildren line. Even in the face of evil, life and love had indeed prevailed and triumphed.


End file.
